Memory of Lies
by akiruisora
Summary: Semi-AU. Never had he thought he was living in a world full of lies for nearly all his 14 year old life. Sawada Tsunayoshi wondered, 'What is the purpose in life for someone useless as me' in what he thought was his final moments, wanting nothing more than death to pass over him. It turns out his accident was only the signal of the beginning to a new life.
1. Chapter 1: Disgrace of the Sawada family

Um hello? I'm sorry for not updating 'Hidden Secrets' but I just couldn't let this idea slip by... and I had some trouble concentrating on the story. I guess emotions do have an effect on how you write?

_Anyway, this fanfic won't be as... cheerful I suppose so if you don't want to read much ... depressing things then please click back._

Thank you very much! I hope this fanfic won't be a disappointment to you readers out there!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Disgrace of the Sawada family

_You're a disgrace_

_Do you know how embarrassing it is for us that you never get anything right?_

Those negative remarks were what Sawada Tsunayoshi heard every single day from as far as his memory went. Every single day he went through horrible situations, with no support, no friends, not even his family stuck with him. Everybody he knew had their backs to him, not that he minded; he didn't need them. He was fine living alone; he could survive without anyone's help.

_Useless_

_Stupid_

_Cry baby_

_Coward_

Those were just some of the names he was called as he grew up from school mates. He remembered seeing some of the children wanting to help him through their eyes watching him get beaten up in the early years of his primary school, though none stood up for him. Eventually going to his parents for help in his last year in primary school, they talked to the teachers about their son's problem. Tsuna's bullies had stopped for a bit, until he reached high school.

Soon after his 2nd year in Namimori high school, his parents' attitude towards him changed completely. Disappointed at their son they put so much effort into bringing up, abusing him for an unsaid reason. Even his parents' relationship weren't stable, like they had forgotten each other.

His mother, Nana hardly spoke to him, completely ignoring him daily; resulting Tsuna to make his own lunch at times whenever he had time.

His father Iemitsu on the other hand was a heavy drinker, often coming home late at night, and moody leading to more bruises and cuts on the little brunette. However that was only when his father came home from 'business' overseas which recently had been often.

Tsuna winced at his fresh wounds wrapping the bandages around his arms after his so called father stormed out of the room. Blood continued to trickle down his arms decorated with cuts. He wondered if anyone had noticed his wounds as they were getting harder to keep hidden.

The poor boy stared out the window into the rainy night brokenly, thinking if his parents would be acting like this if he had tried harder when he was younger. He sighed as he packed up his little medical kit, tucking it under his bed, cleaning up the mess his drunken father made.

Tsuna glanced up at the bright neon numbers on his clock by the bedside. 11:36 pm

His weekly beating had taken longer than usual, though he was already used to the pain that was inflicted on his body. Though it was the first time his father used knifes, Tsuna shivered remembering how close the knife was to his heart. The crazed look held in the blonde's eyes. If he hadn't dodged then…

The teen didn't want to think about it. Him, murdered by his own father. It already hurt not being accepted by your own family, but to be killed?

Tsuna shook of the thought as he headed to the bathroom. He passed the mirror taking a look at the boy staring back at him arms, face, chest filled with fresh bleeding cuts. The brunette looked down at his own body away from the reflection feeling for the bandages he wrapped around himself.

"Huh? The bandages are here… Why can't I see them?" He looked back at the reflection. He noticed dark bags underneath his eyes, his hair disheveled. The reflection's eyes void from emotion.

"Is that… how I really look like?" he muttered feeling the rough surface of the bandage on his cheek.

The house was filled with silence, with darkness. The only light emitted from the lamppost nearby to the Sawada residence. Walking to the kitchen for water, he opened the cabinet filled with glass cups. Reaching up for it, something sparkling caught his attention. Closing the cabinet quietly his eyes stayed glued to the sparkling object. A kitchen knife.

Tsuna walked towards the sharp object as if in a trance.

_No one needed him. He was just Dame-Tsuna after all. He couldn't do anything correct._

_He was useless... there wouldn't be any difference if he died right? No one cared about his well being._

Grasping the handle in his hands the teen lifted it pointing it towards himself. He hesitated, remembering the words of a dear friend that left, Tsuna stopped his suicidal acts placing the knife back in its case. He slapped himself for his stupid actions as he walked up the stairs to his room chuckling, "They're all right. I'm such a coward."

_**Don't give up yet Tsuna-kun! I'm sure we'll meet again soon, it's a promise! **_

_I still have to keep my end of the promise..._

Groggily dragging himself and his aching body to his bed, Tsuna plopped down staring blankly at the ceiling, rolling over to his side as tears silently fell. Even though he had already convinced himself that the Sawada Nana and Sawada Iemitsu, his 'parents' living in the same house didn't care about him; he was still affected by their words. He was sure that he saw satisfaction gleaming in their eyes as the tears he tried to keep bottled up rolled down his cheeks earlier that day as he received his usual scolding of what an embarrassment he was to the family.

Shaking Tsuna threw the blankets over his trembling figure as he cried harder missing the times where he and his family got along. With the soothing aid of the rain, the brunette finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The sound of his alarm clock ringing brought the teen away from his childhood memory. Tsuna turned the alarm off, silencing the little clock as he looked at the time. 6:45 am.

He had enough time to buy a small lunch, take a shower before heading to school. Walking down the stairs to the kitchen he opened the fridge checking what he could eat for breakfast. Only cans of beer and other alcoholic drinks were placed in the shelves. Tsuna slammed the door closed annoyed at his pathetic excuse of a father. Deciding to just eat an apple for breakfast, the teen washed the fruit, taking a bite. Walking up, he grabbed his towel and clothes for the shower as well as the medical kit. He still had plenty of time before school started so Tsuna decided to take a shower to clean his wounds.

Not feeling like taking a long hot bath, he opted to take a quick shower. Throwing the apple in the bin before entering the toilet, he locked the door behind him brushing his teeth before he removed his clothes. Unwrapping the dirty bandages took longer than the boy thought as he used more than he actually needed. The brunette sighed as the warm water hit his back. Washing then rinsing his hair, he moved onto washing his scared body wincing as the cuts stung when soap was dripped in. The cuts had stopped bleeding, but from experience Tsuna made note to apply some cream and wrapped the cuts up again just in case.

Tsuna sighed looking at his bandaged arms, "I don't think these cuts will heal fully if he keeps on adding more."

Getting up from his spot on the toilet, Tsuna slipped on his uniform walking out of the toilet with his used clothing dumping them in the basket by the washing machine. Checking the clock hanging in the living room, only 45 minutes had passed since he got up.

Walking back up to his room, he decided to attempt cleaning the mess of paper, stationary and clothes scattered on the carpeted floor. His picked up his pens and pencils littered on the floor, dropping them back in the case on his desk. His papers brought back on his desk somehow neatly. The clothes folded placed in his closet, unused. Tsuna looked out the window grabbing his wallet and bag, and an umbrella. The sky didn't look as bright today, grey clouds blocking the bright sun.

Hearing his parents' bedroom door open, he ran down the stairs quickly tying his shoe laces not wanting to deal with any of their morning tantrums. Checking he had his key, the brunette sped walked through his normal route to school, making a stop at the convenience store buying two rice balls. He smiled liking the feeling of the cold rice against his warm fingers.

Soon he reached the gate looking at the place called 'school'. His mood immediately went down seeing the familiar faces of those who always made fun of him. Tsuna quickly dropped the 2 items in his light bag, trying to avoid any eye contact as the students around him whispered, snickering. Mocking the brunette as he didn't have anyone to talk to. No friends.

Tsuna rolled his eyes removing his outdoor shoes, slipping his indoor shoes on. Closing the little shoe box, he made his way to his classroom, ignoring all the snickers and muttering amongst the other students.

It was going to be another terribly long day.

* * *

To be continued...

So, what do you think? I'd love to hear your thoughts on this fanfic.

Thank you very much if you read all the way down here, and even those who clicked on this.

EDIT: 04-01-2013


	2. Chapter 2: New friend

Hello again. I just felt so happy at the reviews, alerts and favourites and for that I thank you all for your support!

Thank you very much to everyone!

Though I noticed... in all my fanfics I abuse poor little Tsuna... *sulks in the corner* I'm sorry Tsuna!

Anyway, when I was writing the parts at the bottom, I just realized that my emotions also went down along with it. I swear if that happened I would've broken down crying.

I hope that also get the emotions I felt when I was writing! That way, it got me really emotional thinking of real life situations... of those out there... Who are really suffering...

I'm sorry if any of the characters seem OOC. I'm not really sure how to make them act despite watching the whole of KHR and being a huge fan.

Thank you very much and I give you the second chapter!

**Warning: Tsuna abuse... **

* * *

Chapter 2: New friend

As he stepped through the sliding doors of his classroom, Tsuna went over to his desk at the back next to the window. He liked his spot, though often his teachers would pick on him to answer their questions in which resulted utter embarrassment for the brunette. Nothing new it was all just part of a usual routine.

Tsuna stared out at the cloudy sky, glad he brought the umbrella as it started to drizzle. He didn't take notice of the new homeroom teacher walking in as gasps erupted from the girls and some sighs from the boys. A cloudy day… it reminded him so much of the day they snapped at him. Every weather, reminded him of memories he wanted to forget. It just had to keep popping up, messing with his mind at the most convenient times. Glancing with bored eyes at the new teacher he couldn't see what made the class whisper so loudly amongst themselves.

The teacher set the books he had down on the table, clearing his throat behind the chair immediately silencing the class. He smirked, "Your teacher has taken his leave as he has some important matters to deal with elsewhere. So till he returns, I shall be your teacher. My name is Reborn. Now, any questions?"

His smooth voice echoed through the silent classroom as girls raised their hands up in the air, curious about their new teacher. Reborn pointed at one of the girls near the front.

"Reborn-sensei, where are you from?" she asked lightly blushing.

"Italy. And if what you ask is related to my background, I won't be answering them." He replied flipping open a book to register the students, sitting down on his seat.

That obviously disappointed the girls as they put their hand down pouting.

"Good, no more questions yes? Now for the class register." Reborn twirled a pen in his hands calling out the names of the students going down the list.

Seeing as the teacher was just taking the register, Tsuna turned back to face the window listening to the soft pitter patters of the rain. Reborn's steady voice slowly drowned out.

The said teacher looked down at the bottom of the list eyes gleaming, "Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Reborn looked up not receiving a response at the person sitting in the back of the room, eyes locking on one of his students. The girls looked back at the blank teen immediately jealous that the brunette got the handsome man to look at him. He didn't even bother looking up at the rest of the students as he called their names. Tsuna's chocolate orbs looked to the front as chalk flew in his direction, getting the image it was the same knife that was thrown at him the day before, he panicked ducking; his arms thrown above his head as he laid flat on the small desk. The white chalk narrowly missed his fingers as he shivered in his seat looking back at the chalk behind him, smashed as it made contact with the wall.

A slam on his desk made the brunette jump in his seat as he turned quickly to face his teacher, muttering a small apology. The students had their attention on the teacher standing on the side of the desk, snickering at the bad luck Dame-Tsuna had.

"Are you really here, Tsunayoshi?" Reborn asked looking down on him, his fedora hat shadowing his eyes.

Tsuna nodded looking blankly at the teacher, "Yes Reborn-sensei."

A frown slipped onto his face as he noticed something odd about the teen before it disappeared as he walked to the front again, much to most of the haters of Tsuna disappointment. They had expected their classmate to be scolded as usual for not paying attention in class. Apparently this teacher was different and spared him from the lecture.

The little brunette looked at the clock above the board, wishing for the time to speed up so he could get home. His mind occupied with his teacher's question. He obviously was asking if he was paying attention, however Tsuna felt that Reborn was asking something with more meaning. Then the mini puzzle piece snapped into place as he realized what his teacher just asked him.

He smiled sadly, "Yes, I am."

And so, homeroom session began with plans of the upcoming school fundraising event.

* * *

Tsuna paid no attention as he had no ideas to be giving as the class brainstormed for things they could do to earn more money against the other tutor rooms. Most of the class's ideas were the usual, a play, a food stall and even a games stall. The option of a play ruled against the other ideas. Most of the girls wanted to make a tragic love story as the theme of a play. The boys argued against their wishes wanting more action, violence. Reborn noted down all the ideas on the board.

As the students argued, the teacher fed up of the noise level threw the chalk he held at a random student, hitting him square on the forehead making him collapse out cold.

"Would everyone please settle down in their seats? NOW." He hissed out making the students shiver in slight fear of being the next person to receive their punishment.

"Instead of all this nonsense of just one theme, why not combine it so everyone's happy?" Reborn offered, annoyed at how childish they acted despite their age. Honestly, he felt like he was teaching primary school students.

He looked back at the silent member of the class, "What do you think Tsuna."

That snapped the said student back from wherever he was looking at the silent class, he nodded. "I think it would be quite a good idea, depending on the story."

Reborn nodded approvingly, "Any ideas on plots?"

As if on cue, the bell rang signaling the end of homeroom making the students chatter amongst themselves.

"Then, as we were cut short on time, we'll continue planning tomorrow." Reborn stated before sliding the door open, leaving the students waiting for their next teacher.

Tsuna sighed, next after homeroom would be science. He knew his schedule by heart, he knew the teachers that loved to pick on him. It seems the new Reborn was not like the others, he's much… kinder compared to the other teachers who embarrassed him earning laughs from the others.

Science was definitely his weakness, it's not like his teacher taught the students properly anyway. All he did was throw questions at the brunette and at others not paying attention without teaching much. At least that's how Tsuna viewed him.

Glancing up at the sky, the rain had stopped some time ago leaving the endless canvas dark and gloomy. Hearing the door noisily slam open, Nezu sensei walked in his chin up as he grinned holding the whole classes tests, marked. Tsuna rested his head on a hand having already taken out his notebook and science textbook, as he watched his teacher prepare.

He closed his eyes mentally adding a 'mi' to the end of his teacher's name. That way, he would be a real rotten rat, at least from the romaji of his name. Hearing his name, he grimaced walking to the front hearing snickers from the bullies of the class.

"30 points. You will be getting extra homework for failing such an easy test."

The brunette walked back with a few pieces of paper and his test paper sighing at the questions resisting snapping back.

_You don't even teach properly. _

Sitting down in his seat, stuffing the papers down his bag he heard another student's name be called to the front.

"Yamamoto Takeshi."

The said teen walked to the front, knowing what would happen next.

"30 points. You will also be getting extra homework for failing the test." He said handing the tall baseball star extra sheets of paper and his test.

Yamamoto Takeshi unlike him was athletic, though he might not excel at academics. He was the total opposite of Tsuna. He was popular, tall, out-going and friendly with people. The only common ability they shared was to get low scores. Both often receiving extra homework. But Tsuna could easily notice the sadness the other held behind his strained smiles. How could the other students around him not notice? The brunette knew why as the rain started to pour again, after all, they were only using the ace of the baseball team for popularity, which most were unsuccessful.

Yamamoto sat back down placing the sheets of paper in his bag. Tsuna could feel the loneliness that emitted from the taller teen, his emotions covered up by a fake smile plastered on his face.

The brunette stared out the window hoping time would speed up for lunch.

* * *

Tsuna sighed out of relief as the science for the day ended, lunch starting as the bell rang. Most of the students walked out of the classroom meeting others they knew from other classes as they ate lunch together. Yamamoto sitting 2 rows away from the brunette was immediately swarmed with girls offering him the lunches they made for him as well as other girls asking to eat together, in which the teen declined.

The baseball star laughed accepting the little boxes leaving the girls blushing as they left him alone, gone to tell a friend about their achievement.

Having at least 3 extra lunch boxes made it tough as Yamamoto already brought lunch to school with him. He opened the boxes (luckily they were all small boxes) sharing the extra food with the buddies sitting around him.

"Got another 3 lunch boxes, huh Takeshi?" one laughed slapping him on the back.

"Hahaha, yeah. Want to try some? It's pretty good."

Soon the lunch boxes were empty and he walked to the boy's toilet to clean the boxes. That's how he was taught; out of politeness he cleaned the boxes drying the insides handing them back to the owners.

Tsuna watched silently munching on his cold lunch as Yamamoto exited the room. He overheard his classmate saying he was going to return the boxes back to the girls. His mind returned to day-dream mode as memories popped up in his head, he looked out the window as he heard thunder rumbling in the distance.

'_How I miss Kaa-san's cooking.' _

He closed his eyes as a memory popped up.

"Mama! Mama, look!" A five year old Tsuna jumped up and down as his mother stirred dinner, curry. He could easily smell the sweet smell of the flavour in the air as he ran from the living room holding a little drawing. He smiled proud of his picture.

"Ah! Tsu-kun! Be careful! You could get hurt around here!" Nana scolded lightly, safety always came first.

Tsuna pouted stepping back from the hot stove, "But can Mama still see the picture?" he asked innocently.

Nana smiled turning the fire down, she covered the top walking over to Tsuna holding a drawing up. She laughed picking the drawing from Tsuna's small hands, "Oh!" She pointed at the family sitting around the table happily eating, "That's us with Papa right? Eating together!" She giggled hugging her son.

Tsuna nodded, but his cheerful mood dampening slightly as he felt his mother's emotions, "Mama? Are you okay?"

She sniffed tightening her hold around the boy nodding, "I'm fine! I'm fine… What about Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna nodded, "I'm okay but when Mama's sad, Tsu-kun is also sad."

"Mama? Do you know when Papa will come home?" he asked his head tilting to one side.

Nana's eyes watered as she heard Tsuna's innocent question, she sighed looking down at hands on folded on her lap, "I don't know Tsu-kun… I really don't know."

Tsuna's eyes brightened up as he hugged his mom looking like she was about to break down crying, "Don't worry Mama! Papa will come home soon! Maybe at night?" he nuzzled into her neck his chest bubbling with happiness at the thought of Iemitsu returning home.

He jumped up and down happily as he felt Nana's emotions soon lift up as she stood up thanking her little boy. She wiped the tears from her eyes and said determinedly, "Okay! Mama will work hard to make dinner yummy!"

Tsuna nodded running back to the living room when he heard his favorite show come on, leaving Nana to return back to the dinner she was making.

* * *

Soon dinner was ready and Tsuna ran back to the dining table as his mother set the table neatly. He struggled onto his high chair, satisfied when he managed to sit down on the top. Nana placed the warm plates of curry on the spot in front of the child sitting down on the chair next to him.

Before they got to thank for their meal, the doorbell rang. Nana rushed to open the door not wanting to make their guest wait.

"Hello? How may I help you-" she started freezing as she looked at the person at the entrance.

"I'm home." Iemitsu smiled as Nana jumped in joy hugging him.

"Papa?" Tsuna ran down the corridor almost tripping, regaining his balance before he fell he ran up to his dad latching onto his leg. "See Mama! I told you Papa will come home at night!"

Nana nodded smiling as Iemitsu picked up little Tsuna laughing entering the house.

That night was the family reunion after three years of being apart.

* * *

Tsuna opened his eyes suddenly feeling sleepy as he finished his lunch, getting up to throw the plastic wrapper in the nearby bin. The chattering in the classroom ceased as the students from the neighboring classes retreated back to their main room as class was about to start. He sighed at his lunch glad at least he had some food to eat, but nothing would compare to his mother's love-filled cooking.

Gulping down water, he felt refreshed. Looking at the time, it said 20 minutes of lunch remained leaving the brunette to stare out the window in boredom.

The remaining time soon passed and class restarted making Tsuna wish for time to pass by quickly.

For once time seemed to go by as before he knew it, the class was already packing up ready to go home. As he packed his belongings the pair staying behind to clean the classroom walked up to him hands together as they begged the brunette to take over their duties for the day, making excuses that they had important matters to take care of.

Tsuna looked up at them tucking in his chair, "Both of you? At the same time."

The two looked at each other nervously as their classmate left from their sight. Before he shut the door behind him, he rejected their pleads leaving the duo to clean the class.

Opening his shoe box he slipped off his school shoes returning to his outdoor shoes as he looked out at the pouring rain. Grabbing his umbrella somewhere in his school bag, he opened the black shield from the rain preparing himself for the puddles he would definitely come across.

As he set out to leave the school premises the rain seemed to pour harder, earning a groan from the brunette. Looking at the field he spotted a tall teen practicing his swings in the rain. He could easily tell the person practicing was Yamamoto; after all he was the only person in the team who would give so much effort as to practice in any weather, rain or shine. Yamamoto looked up seeing the shorter brunette walk in his direction, giving a little wave as a greeting.

Tsuna shyly waved back wondering why he was heading towards his classmate instead of leaving through the front gate. As he neared the baseball ace he shouted, "Yamamoto-san, why are you practicing so hard in the rain?"

He sighed setting down his bat, "You're Tsuna right?" Tsuna nodded looking at Yamamoto, following him to the shade. "Well…I guess I can tell you my little problem." He smiled sitting on a bench, "I have a feeling… that my baseball abilities are slowly leaving me."

Tsuna looked confused as he closed the umbrella setting down near the taller student, "Don't worry, they're not going."

He looked at Yamamoto's bandaged hand taking it in his hand inspecting it, "I just think that you're pushing yourself a bit too far to please the people around you. Are you playing baseball for fun? Or to satisfy the people who expect so much from you?"

Yamamoto was taken back by Tsuna's question as he watched the brunette stand up, "I'm sorry, I have to get going or I'll be in bigger trouble."

"Thanks Tsuna." He smiled as the brunette got his umbrella.

Tsuna smiled back, turning away, "Please don't be pushing yourself too much. I know the feeling of trying to satisfy those around you but not feeling contented with yourself."

The shorter of the two stepped out in the rain unaware of the eyes trained onto him.

"Hmm… what an interesting kid, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

* * *

Taking his usual routine home, he crossed a road at the green stop light picking his pace up as he already knew he was late and in for another round of scolding. He passed bakeries smelling the sweet fresh smell in the air. Looking in he spotted quite a lot of Namimori high school students munching on well decorated cakes.

He sighed passing the store through the rain, hearing louder splashes coming from behind.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto called as the called boy turned around.

"Ah, Yamamoto-san." The brunette bowed slightly out of politeness as Yamamoto ran towards him. "Do you need something?"

Tsuna's eyes widened as Yamamoto threw his arms around him. "E-eh? Yamamoto…san?"

He withdrew his eyes sparkling, "Thank you Tsuna! I really mean it!" Yamamoto smiled.

"And I'm sorry too." He sighed, looking down, Tsuna already knew why he was apologizing.

In school whenever Tsuna was hurt, Yamamoto would always try to approach the brunette but would be blocked off by the other students trying to distract him from the brunette.

Tsuna laughed, "It's fine, at least you tried. Plus I'm already used to it."

Yamamoto wasn't convinced, "Is there any way I can make it up to you Tsuna?"

The brunette's forced laugh ceased as he waved his hands in front of him, "Um… It's fine, really!"

The taller leaned in front of him frowning, "No, I insist!"

And so their mini argument started with Tsuna loosing at Yamamoto's persistence.

He smiled, "It's just… " he hesitated as Yamamoto's curious eyes looked down at him.

"Just?" he prompted encouraging the brunette happy he finally could help the other.

Tsuna looked down nervously muttering a single word, "Friends?"

Yamamoto blinked unsure whether he heard the other clearly, 'Did he say… friends?'

His eyes warmed up nodding, "Aren't we already friends?"

Tsuna looked up surprised, "Eh?"

He laughed happily, "Thanks a lot Tsuna!"

Soon they reached the point where their houses went the opposite way from each other and waved.

Yamamoto grinned waving, "Then I'll see you tomorrow Tsuna?"

Tsuna waved back nodding, "See you tomorrow Yamamoto!"

As they walked home, Yamamoto insisted for Tsuna not to be so formal when calling him, which resulted Tsuna calling him just by his surname, as his first name just didn't seem right when he tried calling him. He pouted but made Tsuna promise to call him just by 'Takeshi' in the near future.

* * *

Walking home alone in the rain made the brunette want to slow down not wanting to deal with his parents. But getting home even later would result to worse situations. His time in school wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, being able to actually make a friend, the day would be quite good if his parents would just leave him alone and spared him from their daily scolding.

Tsuna groaned as he stepped on a puddle when he wasn't paying attention to where his feet were going, hating the feeling of his socks sticking onto his feet as water seeped through. He shivered as he neared his home already hearing his parents shouting at each other.

"Have you found it?!" He heard his father bellow, probably to Nana.

'What is he even looking for? Oh, probably more beer.' Tsuna rolled his eyes as he reached the entrance of the door, using the key to unlock the door.

As he took of his wet shoes and socks he stepped into the house when he froze in his tracks as a shadow loomed on the floor. Tsuna looked up shaken at the muzzle of the gun pointed at him.

"You're late. What should you do?"

Silently the boy bowed 45 depress, but before he could apologize Iemitsu's voice interrupted him.

"Wrong." He shot scaring Tsuna as he tilted his head instinctively, the bullet narrowly missing grazing his right cheek. "Get down lower." He smirked as the boy complied to his order in fear.

Silently the boy got on his knees, setting his bag down next to him, hands in front of him; he bowed his head touching his hands. He gritted his teeth apologizing as he felt blood ooze from the little cut, "I'm _terribly_ sorry for arrive late father." His heart was racing, his father... this time shot him? Where did he get that gun?

_So much for having a good day._

He gasped as he was kicked on the side, the bruises from the night before stung bringing tears to his eyes. Iemitsu continued to kick the poor boy in the chest and stomach enjoying the gasps that emitted from the teen on the floor.

_Oh how he loved inflicting pain on his 'son'. He deserved it for being such a useless twit. _

"I apologized didn't I? What more do you want _father_?" Tsuna spat out, choking as the air was cut off, lifted by his neck. He clawed at the strong hold struggling for air.

That annoyed Iemitsu greatly as he threw him off to the side, the teen sliding on the wooden flooring hitting the cabinet, making some of the picture frames topple over and fall down the edge.

The sound of glass breaking resounded through the silent hallway as the blonde turned walking away, gun in hand. Tsuna's bangs shadowed his face as he looked to the side at the broken picture frame, trying to calm his heart. His eyes widened at the forgotten picture close to the entrance. Tears fell as he slid the picture out under the glass fragments.

He picked himself up together, taking the remaining picture frames that were toppled over he placed them in his bag as he went to get a broom to clean the glass shards.

From the space on the side of the refrigerator he picked the broom that stuck out, seeing his mother watching television as if she hadn't heard any of the ruckus just down the corridor. His father sat on the couch gulping down bottles of beer, empty cans and bottles sat in front of him on the table. Returning to the mess, Tsuna gathered the glass, throwing away the broken material in the bin; returning the broom in its usual spot. Picking up the wooden case, he retreated to his room making a note to go to the store to replace the glass.

He smiled dismally at the picture that brought back fond memories, wishing to be able to go back in time to that exact moment.

_To the moment before his life turned upside down. _

* * *

Note: Nezumi means rat and I thought it suited well with him... ... for lying (^ ^;)

Um... what do you think? Was it a bit too boring? (I really hope not...)

Again thank you very much for reading!

Seriously, you guys have no idea (okay, I'm sure you do) about how your comments make me feel! Thank you so much for your words of encouragement!

_Review replies: _

**anabel the lady shark **- I agree... but something good will happen soon~

**Lexie-chan94 - **Tada~ Here's an update! I hope it isn't too disappointing!

**mangopudding **- Little Tsuna will find them really soon~ Though... it might take a bit longer to find the rest.

**Final Syai Lunar Generation** - 0_0 r-really? *hands over tissues* I agree... though I feel bad for making them sound so bad... But it is all part of the plot!

**animeangel2798 **- Thank you very much!

**Orcux **- ^ ^ Thank you very much! It will all be revealed some time in the future~

**feressaloveyaoi** - Hehe here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed reading it~ Thank you!

- Hahaha, thank you very much! And yup~ One of them appeared here though all the others will slowly appear. Thank you very much!

**Guest **- Thank you very much!

**Ayz283 **- Hehe, thank you very much!


	3. Chapter 3: X for the 10th time

Hello again? I'm sorry I'm extremely slow in updating (and I probably will be even slower with school...) ... I should really be trying to update the others... but I just couldn't get this fanfic out of my mind...

So I've come up with another chapter... I hope it isn't too boring ^ ^;

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **

* * *

Chapter 3: X for the 10th time

Tsuna groaned getting up from his bed at the start of a new day. Looking at the date on the clock he sighed in relief. Friday. Fixing his bed, he went to get his uniform almost silently walking down the stairs. Grabbing another fruit for breakfast, he wasn't in the mood of preparing his lunch so he opted to buy another sandwich.

Taking a shower took longer for the teen as he looked at his bruises and wounds. He frowned looking in the mirror; those were really getting harder to hide. Tsuna shuddered at the thought of the gun from yesterday.

_Was he planning to kill me?_

His fingers brushed unconsciously at the mark on his cheek, his body tensing at the sensation. Was he that much of a disappointment? Sure he did not have good grades, he was not athletic either. But he still had other good sides of him? Despite his parent's actions to him, his attitude didn't change. He remained as shy and polite as he was before. Tsuna shook his head; even they didn't see the positive in him. It was only the negative that they saw, that came to their minds.

He didn't get the meaning of why he was born; he looked down at his scarred hands. His warm tears blended in with the water that showered over his shoulder.

_What was the meaning? _

He continued to ponder as he rinsed the soap. Turning the knob to shut the water, he gently patted at the wounds not liking the feeling of the material roughly scratching his cuts. Again he treated the wounds looking at the mirror reflecting an image of his back. The wounds strangely reminded him of a giant 'X'. How long it was going to take to heal, he didn't know.

All Tsuna knew was that it brought pain just looking at the fresh wound he inflicted on him yesterday while he was just doing the extra science homework. He sighed at the memory as he wrapped clean bandages around himself.

* * *

Tsuna sat on his desk, bringing out the sheets of paper from the bag beneath the table. He sighed looking at the questions, not really getting what he was supposed to do. The sudden realization hit him and he got working with his pencil and eraser.

Things went somewhat peacefully for the next few hours as Tsuna occasionally lazed about spinning on his chair as his mind drifted off from the boring homework. Finally on his last sheet of homework, he heard heavy footsteps coming up the staircase. Something tugged harshly in his chest as he breathed in sharply, a headache taking over his mind. It was useless to hide, he had nowhere to go.

The door slammed open eventually and an enraged Iemitsu appeared at the door, a scrunched piece of paper in his hand.

"Care to explain the meaning of _this_?" the blonde made his way to the bed shoving the piece of paper in Tsuna's face.

His eyes widened as he saw the giant red marker 30 at the top right corner , "M-my test."

Iemitsu grabbed the hand that reached out to take the test making Tsuna fall on the floor on his front harshly, his foot on his pale cheek. His son in response winced at the jab at the cut.

"Get up."

Tsuna shook his head on all fours trying to get rid of the dizziness, slowly getting up. If he didn't follow what he said, he knew from experience things would go for the worse. Something glinting behind Iemitsu caught the boy's attention as his instinct took over moving to the left as the knife impaled the floor to his right.

"What are you doing!" he shouted as his father reached to retake the knife, jumping back on his feet.

"Giving what you deserve as a failure." The blonde's voice deeply said as he continued assaulting the brunette, his shirt tore from the knife cutting through, a large slash on his shirt.

Tsuna narrowly dodged his heart racing; his headache wasn't getting any better as his feet carried him around the room, anywhere away from his raging father. His clumsiness took hold of him as he tripped on a book Iemitsu threw at him, falling. The brunette dropped on his knee about to take off out the door when the head of the house grabbed a fistful of his hair yanking him back painfully.

"Now where do you think you're going? You haven't received your punishment yet." He hissed in the brunette's ear, the teen turned his head in fear as he was thrown back away from the door. The blonde locked the door behind him, turning around to face the trembling boy.

Tsuna gritted his teeth as his body shook uncontrollably knowing what would happen next. His body already scarred from previous traumatic experiences from the 'punishments' he was given. To be honest, Tsuna knew that the 'punishment' was just an excuse for a beating.

He closed his eyes tightly as he heard his father's heavy footsteps slowly make his way closer to him. His breathing hitched when he felt a rough hand make contact with his cheek, a slapping sound resounding in the small room.

Tsuna in response held a hand to his slapped cheek, stinging not looking up at his dad. He gasped shivering as the cold air hit the skin under the ripped shirt. Looking down on the floor he noticed Iemitsu's feet weren't in front of him anymore. He panicked hearing the bed creak behind him.

His head whipped to the sound, feeling his fear growing everywhere on his body. Tsuna was pushed down by Iemitsu' hand until he laid flat on the floor on his front. His figure trembling as he tried to get out of the blonde's hold.

"This is the 10th test you failed this month isn't it?" he heard Iemitsu snap behind him.

He laid still tears dropping down as his uneasiness grew, shouting for the pain to stop as he felt something sharp slowly drag itself across his back, through his shirt into the tender flesh underneath. Tsuna's mind blanked out from the pain as he cried his mouth open in a silent scream. Mentally crying for anyone in the neighborhood. Anyone around him.

He heard the other chuckle, "No one will come to help you Tsuna, you already know that don't you?"

He resisted the urge to bite the others hand as the knife was lifted off his back as it reached the bottom of his back. His eyes tightly closed as the same sensation spread to the other side of his back going down in a diagonal line.

Tsuna through the pain heard Iemitsu's insane laughter as he stepped on his back, then kicked his side making him roll over to his blood stained back. He cried rolling back on his knees, his back warm from the red flowing.

Iemitsu left his insane laughter filling the halls of the silent house.

* * *

Tsuna walked out of the bathroom gathering everything he needed for the day, leaving extra early to clear his clouded mind. He wondered just how he had survived numerous punishments as his father called it, without bleeding to the point where he would feel lightheaded and be unable to treat himself properly. That experience had only happened once; he was scared up to now of the possibility of losing that much blood. He sighed, the weather overnight hadn't cleared, leaving the sky to still be cloudy. Slowly walking he passed the usual store buying his lunch and a drink.

Reaching his usual route, he stopped at the street where he parted with Yamamoto; about to turn down the left thinking it was too early for the baseball player to be walking to school. He looked up hearing faint footsteps from Yamamoto's house direction.

"Oi! Tsuna! Wait up!"

Tsuna put a smile on his face waving back as his classmate slowed down to meet him. "Morning!"

"Yo!" He grinned as he caught his breathe.

The two set off to school at a normal pace conversing, getting to know the other better.

As they passed other students making their way to school, many of them either greeted a morning to Yamamoto completely ignoring the other student next to him. Not that he minded. As the two passed more of their classmates, Tsuna's ears picked up some muttering close behind him.

"Dame-Tsuna's with Yamamoto?! He's just going to use him."

Being the loud people in their class, even Yamamoto heard their loud whispering turning to look at the other next to him. Tsuna frowned, all he did was just talk to Yamamoto and all this nonsense pops up from others they walk past? That's all what the other students did; he would never befriend someone just for the sake of having a better reputation. He thought it was obvious he didn't care what the others thought of him.

He sighed noticing the other looking at him, shaking his head he sped his pace up not wanting to hear any more from his bullies. As they reached the gates, Tsuna turned to apologize to his friend. Yamamoto laughed ruffling the brunette's messy hair, "I know Tsuna, whatever they say about you are all lies."

Tsuna looked up in surprise as the taller of the two walked on calling for him to hurry up. He smiled glad his newly found friend trusted him not to be like the other classmates.

As they both reached their main class, Yamamoto found his way to the person sitting next to Tsuna asking if he wanted to switch with him. The others in the same class had always been switching seats to sit with their friends; the teachers didn't seem to mind the changes.

The boy next to Tsuna looked surprise but accepted to switch not wanting to sit next to the brunette, saying he would get his 'dumb' germs. Takeshi frowned, quickly reverting back to his cheerful self, taking his new seat next to Tsuna.

Homeroom went on as usual, the class still arguing about the plots of their play. He sighed looking at the cloudy sky as the class starting shouting for their ideas to be heard. It also seemed that Reborn's patience was wearing thin. The noise level continued rising till the point the said teacher threw multiple chalk sticks at the noisiest students, immediately silencing the whole class.

"Sit." The students standing complied, at the one word order suddenly remembering who was in charge of the class.

Homeroom continued, albeit the class being much quieter and calmer as Reborn threw chalks to those who shouted out instead of waiting their turn to speak.

* * *

Soon the class ended and it was time for the subject Tsuna hated after math, physical education. They walked to the changing room, chatting about the play that was coming up. The changing room was empty, but soon it was filled with the other boys in their class taking off their normal uniform.

Tsuna walked to the corner as the middle of the room got crowded, making it hard to move around. He sighed unbuttoning his shirt, with his P.E top on his shoulders. Quickly slipping on the other uniform, he dropped his school shirt in his bag, changing to his shorts and shoes. Yamamoto's eyes narrowed on the brunette as he tied his shoelaces.

"Tsuna?"

The brunette turned dropping his bag on an empty spot on the bench at the mention of his name. He looked back at Yamamoto, surprised to see a serious expression.

"Can you show me your arm?"

Tsuna looked uncertain his expression quickly changing to a smile, "Why?"

"Please? I need to check something." Takeshi said catching a glimpse of another layer of white under the other's shirt.

Tsuna laughed, "We have to go before we're late for class Yamamoto."

He sighed noting that Tsuna was definitely trying to hide something as he went with the other out the room to the indoor volleyball court.

Tsuna mentally rolled his eyes as his classmates reasoned with the other team to include him in the team opposite to theirs. The teacher tried cutting their childish reasons off when Yamamoto's voice echoed through the indoor court saying that the one left out could join their team.

The other members of the team groaned as the opposite team snickered, knowing that the group with dame-Tsuna would lose no matter what.

The game ended with the ball hitting his head, Tsuna rubbed his sore head. The cuts on his back stung as sometime in the game, someone pushed him out of the way to get the ball knowing he would not be able to pass. He sighed walking out of the court, going to the changing room. Yamamoto caught up to him, as the class was dismissed for lunch.

They both entered the room silently, Yamamoto grabbing onto the brunette's arm lifting his shoulders sleeve. His sharp eyes noticing the bandages wrapped on Tsuna's shoulders.

Tsuna forcefully withdrew his hand from the other's iron grip, rubbing his wrist as he looked away from the other's serious expression.

"How did you get those?"

He tried ignoring the question, changing back to his usual long sleeved school uniform. Yamamoto watched as more of the bandages were shown, going all the way down Tsuna's chest down to his stomach. His eyes widened at the sight of blood on his back.

"I tripped and fell into wooden splinters that were on the side of the street."

Takeshi looked away from the sheets of white shaking his head quickly changing back to his uniform, "Does anyone know of this?"

"Why are you suddenly asking these questions?"

"Please just tell me Tsuna, honestly. Does anyone know of this?" he continued questioning as more of the students walked in.

Tsuna looked down on his bandages chest as he buttoned his shirt, shaking his head, "I'm fine, it's just some cuts; they'll heal soon."

He wasn't convinced of what Tsuna said, they were just going to round in circles.

"Sorry for being so nosy Tsuna…I'm just, worried about your condition." Yamamoto apologized packing his used uniform in his bag.

The brunette smiled, swinging his bag on his shoulder, "Please don't be, I'm perfectly fine."

_If Tsuna didn't want to tell him, he respected that. _

He only nodded walking out of the changing room after Tsuna, his way blocked by his friends popping up asking if they would be having lunch together as usual.

The baseball player shook his head his smile straining, "Sorry guys, maybe not today."

With that he exited, quickly walking back to the classroom.

* * *

After school was finally over, the two classmates walked home chatting, Tsuna still tense from all the questions he was asked in the beginning of lunch. Yamamoto had decided to decline his friend's invitation to join them after school in the karaoke, his reason being that he was going to be busy helping his father.

The boy who asked was one of those loud obnoxious people in the group of his friends, talking behind Yamamoto's back; even the baseball player knew that for a fact overhearing him a few times. His mind drifted to what happened during lunch.

The loud mouth jabbed at Yamamoto's side with his elbow jokingly, "Always busy helping your dad, eh?"

That comment narrowed his normally warm eyes as he resisted his urges to give the boy what he needed to wake up. He had no idea of how hard it was to maintain a normal life when nearly everything you had was on the verge of disappearing. To not have a mother. To have a hard working father running the family restaurant almost by himself, it worried Yamamoto to no end seeing his last closest family member look so worn out after a day of working when they closed down for the night. Instead he forced out his usual laugh patting the other's shoulder gently saying sorry.

He watched the other go back to the group he stuck around knowing that his classmate lived a pampered life. He was spoilt and bratty, the way he showed off new gadgets before school started nearly every week obviously showed his parents gave him whatever he wanted when he asked for it. Yamamoto sighed as he sat down on his new seat next to the silent brunette who continued eating his lunch. Tsuna noticed that Yamamoto's emotions were in a mess, a lot of emotion showing through his features at the same time.

He looked worried at the other reaching a hand out to comfort the other, "I get what you're feeling Yamamoto."

The baseball ace turned to face his friend lightly smiling, "Ah, I know you do Tsuna."

* * *

The two decided to take a longer route wanting to be able to talk for longer, passing through the town square. Things were a lot livelier and noisier at the town than where the two friends lived further away. As the brunette paused at the stoplight, something on the street caught his chocolate eyes. Yamamoto walked behind the crowd having checked what he wanted at the shop close by, trying to make his way to his friend waiting at the front. Tsuna's eyes looked across the street, the moving patch of green standing out to its grey and white surroundings. The brunette gasped as his ears detected the sound of a loud engine rumbling in the distance, coming at quite a high speed. He looked nervously at the stoplight then back at the slow moving green.

Focusing on the creature, he noticed it was a tiny tortoise, taking its time to walk across the empty road.

'How did it get to the road?' Tsuna thought panicking, the people around him didn't seem to notice the creature, chatting to their friends or using their phones. Maybe they were simply ignoring the slow moving creature, not caring about its wellbeing.

Without knowing why, Tsuna's legs ran towards the poor animal about to be squashed unknown to the drivers. It was way too tiny compared to the distant black wheels of moving cars.

Yamamoto shouted in surprise making it in time to see his friend dash off across the road, "T-tsuna! What are you doing? It's not yet a green light you know!"

Mutters erupted from the crowd waiting at the stoplight at the student's actions, the mothers out shopping asking each other, "Isn't that Nana's son?"

No one made a move to stop the teen, as Yamamoto was about to step out to Tsuna someone held him back. "What are you doing?" despite being in mental panic he still held his politeness not wanting extra trouble from the elderly.

"You can't cross with those cares speeding around like they're racing." Someone pointed at the opposite side, watching as cars drove by blocking his sight of his classmate.

The brunette's heart raced as he mentally slapped himself at his carelessness. Cars were now speeding at him, honking their horns. The loud noise caused the crowd to frown at the running source of the unnecessary noises. It was normal for a few people who were impatient to cross the road while the sign was blaring red, but at those times; the streets were empty of cars.

"What is he doing?"

"Is he trying to get himself in an accident?"

More whispers of disapproval came from the crowd as Tsuna stopped in time before another car passed him, he continued running to the little moving animal.

'Almost there!'

He panted fear building up in his chest as incoming cars narrowly went past him. The moving truck still didn't seem to be slowing down, Tsuna caught eye of the silver truck nearing him.

He winced, pain shooting up his leg as he almost tripped, falling halfway then regaining his balance. Scooping the little animal in his arms, he breathed in deeply continuing to run.

* * *

The truck driver hummed as he neared the customer's new house. The back of the vehicle stored with furniture such as large cabinets and tables ready to be moved into the new apartment.

He whipped his phone out as he received a text message, typing a reply not paying full attention to the road, unthinkingly switching to the next lane until he saw a blur of brown at bottom of the window. He panicked, stepping down harshly on the brake in effort to stop the vehicle. The streets weren't fully dry from the morning shower and the driver shouted in fear as the loaded truck skidded on the street.

His eyes widened as he heard a heavy thump, his mind loosing focus as the phone in his hand slipped out; the wheel moving right as he tried to move away from the injured resident. He let out a shout a pole neared his field of vision, his fear and panic getting a hold of him. He was thrown back from the impact of the crash, his neck making hard contact against his seat; knocking him out as his leg got caught underneath.

* * *

Tsuna thought he had made it without getting hurt when the truck unexpectedly moved onto the lane he was running across. Even if he stopped and stepped back, he knew he would still get hit either way. His eyes widened as he saw the truck not slowing down a bit, as if the driver hadn't noticed anything on the road at all.

He muttered looking down, "I have such back luck…"

Tsuna closed his eyes knowing he would be too slow to dodge, still running blindly. He felt the air knock out of him, feeling hard contact against the truck then the rough street, wrapping his arms around the tortoise as scratches tore through his thin uniform sleeves.

His body tumbled from the impact, as he rolled further down the street. He gasped out in pain as his back made contact with hard concrete, his head spinning; head bashing painfully against the material.

He felt the tortoise in his arms squirm, a sign it was okay; at least to move around. His vision darkened as he heard Yamamoto's voice calling out for him to stay awake, his breathing hitched as pain bloomed with each breathe he took.

* * *

Seeing foreigners in a town that didn't have much to be showing off was quite a surprise, at least for the residents. Especially with men in suits following him like body guards. The cars they had parked were obviously expensive; leaving the residents to think this blonde foreigner was a celebrity visiting their humble town. They noticed he was able to speak fluently in Japanese, often asking the shop keepers and residents if they had seen a green tortoise, holding a picture of how it looked like.

Most of those he asked shook their head apologizing as they had not seen any animals pass by their store. This 'celebrity' turned out to be Dino Chiavarone, searching for his pet tortoise. Somehow the animal that stuck with him disappeared from his sight as he was looking around the small town. It was peaceful; he noted sighing as resuming to his search for his lost pet.

As Dino turned the corner he was met with a crowd frozen at the stoplight, despite the walking sign blinking, no one crossed all staring at something. As he stepped closer to the crowd he heard a voice shouting, "Is the ambulance here yet?!"

Yamamoto panicked, as he looked around for any signs of the ambulance he called some time ago. He paced around looking for the car by Tsuna's unmoving body, afraid that if he tried to help, it would only inflict more pain on the other.

Dino's speed walking turned into a jog as he neared the accident a phone in his hand as he contacted the hospital. Yamamoto noticed the blonde, immediately recognizing him their first meeting when they almost bumped into each other.

"I'll check on him, Yamamoto. Is the driver doing okay?" he asked as he bent down to take a closer look at the injuries.

Yamamoto in return approached the truck, opening the door. The driver was knocked out cold against his seat, small glass shards scattered around him from the window breaking.

"The driver is also unconscious!"

"Check if he's breathing!"

Dino nodded as he reached a hand out to check for the other's pulse, his eyes brightened as he heard faint beats of the heart. Grabbing a towel, the blonde applied pressure to slow the flow from the cut on the shorter teens arm. Something moving in the other's arms brought his attention as a small turtle squirmed out.

_Enzo? _

His eyes widened as he worked out why the young boy had run out to the road. It was for… the safety of his pet.

* * *

The baseball player's heart raced as he saw blood continuing to flow from the man's head, a memory he wanted to forget resurfacing. He looked away, knowing that the other was breathing. The blonde closed his eyes hearing the sounds of incoming sirens from the other end of the street as more of the crowd walked away muttering.

_Why didn't they even bother to check on the teen on the road? Or even the driver of the truck? _

His sharp hearing picking up on sentences as the mothers that went out shopping crossed the road looking at anything but them, "Wasn't he trying to suicide?"

"Isn't he such a disappointment to the Sawada family?"

"Poor Nana…"

Both Dino and Yamamoto stepped back as Tsuna and the man were taken away to the hospital, the sirens ringing off loudly.

The cloudy sky started to rain, as the two watched the vehicles fade off as it rushed the two injured away. Behind the blonde, the blood mixed with the pouring rain as it flowed into the drain close by.

Dino covered his turtle in his coat knowing the consequences of his pet getting wet, as his other hand held tightly on a photo.

As he looked at the blurry pictures of another blonde, he instantly knew the person's identity; as a question rushed to his mind.

_Why is he here?_

* * *

There.. well... I keep wondering before uploading if I had put too much in one chapter, especially with the accident... Do you guys think I put a bit too much action? I hope not, haha...

Anyway... Dino appears! Yay~~

I hope that this didn't disappoint anyone and thank you for reading till the end!

Plus thank you very much for all the reviews, the favourites, the alerts and for reading! They really lighten up my day!

Review replies:

**mangopudding **- Yay~~ Now they're buddies~

**anabel the lady shark** - W-wow... N-no it's fine! It's fine to rant, I think I do it all the time... in my head.

**feressaloveyaoi** - W-well here's the next chapter?

**Ayz283 **- I'm sorry! That's how the plot goes... I know it's cruel! But I also know there are others suffering out there from situations like these! *sobs*

**Bishi-bishi **- O-oh... I'm sorry... Is she doing good? I hope she is, no she has to be doing good! (she's doing good right?)

**Final Syai Lunar Generation **- *cries tears of joy* thank you very much! I don't know what else to say!

**Soul Vrazy** - Thank you~

**IceCream9523 **- Thank you very much~ Oh hehe, we shall see~ The answer will be revealed very soon. Please look forward to it!

Guys thank you so so much! I'm really surprised at some of the comments to be really expressing how they feel about Nana and Iemitsu 0 . 0

But that's the feeling I got when I was thinking of this fanfic. About how some are in similar situations like Tsuna... I hope they're doing good...

Again thank you very much for the support!


	4. Chapter 4: The lonely boy who cried wolf

A late Happy New Year to everyone!

I apologize once again for being extremely late, but I just can't get myself to sit still and type everything down. ; n ;

I hope this chapter can make up for the lateness and hopefully not be disappointing at all... I'm not sure if it's too long = . =|||

Anyway enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The lonely boy who cried wolf

The sound of wheels filled the hallways of the hospital as 2 more people were rushed into the emergency room. Tsuna breathed heavily as the pain in his chest intensified, his difficulty in breathing easily registered by the nurses as well as the doctor.

"Poor boy…" one of them muttered in sympathy as the teen's face contorted into more pain.

That was only the start of another hectic day at the hospital.

* * *

A young girl in her teens sighed as she heard her parents argue outside the hospital door. Looking out the window, her lone eye stared sadly in the darkness of the night, hoping for the peaceful silence to finally rest in the hospital. The sound of her parents voices ceasing to a quiet whisper and the door opening alerted her, making her tear her gaze from the darkness to the new comer of the empty room.

A single nurse walked by pushing a wheelchair with a barely conscious boy wrapped in bandages to the bed opposite to her. She watched silently as the brunette was helped onto the bed where he laid completely still. The nurse quickly walked out after flipping through the patient's file to carry on with her evening duties.

The purple haired girl leaned against the soft pillows staring at the ceiling in boredom. She glanced at the machine next to her bed; its neon green numbers blaring 7:15. She sighed; wiping her lone tears away listening to the faint footsteps and voices of the 2 people she called her parents.

* * *

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes before closing them at the sudden brightness of the lights overhead. He blinked multiple times, his eyes adjusting to the lighting within the white room. He flexed his fingers, noticing the bandages wrapped firmly around it making it stiff. Attempting to sit up from the bed, he gasped at the jolts that sprung up his body; collapsing flat onto the bed with a small groan. Unknown to the brunette, a girl almost the same age as him watched curiously opposite him before turning her gaze back onto the book she held on her lap.

He winced at his second attempt to sit up, turning to his side as he sighed almost ready to give up. He was alerted of another person's presence in the room with the sound of shuffling and soft footsteps coming closer. The teen looked up, glancing up at the mysterious purple eye that looked back at him. The girl wore a white sleeveless dress that reached her knees, her frail fingers wrapped loosely around a hospital stand, a packet of clear fluid hung on one of the hooks. Her violet hair covering her right eye, set down to her pale shoulders. Without a word, she held out her free hand.

"I-I can try to help you." She stuttered nervously, avoiding eye contact with the brunette.

Tsuna looked up in confusion before shyly smiling and taking her offered hand uttering a small thanks, lifting himself up in a sitting position; wincing as he did so.

"T-thank you very much..." He trailed off, rigidly bowing as he took deep breathes in futile attempt to subside the stinging sensation of his chest.

The girl's expression relaxed slightly, "Nagi."

The brunette nodded, taking his time to lean back into the soft pillows, "Thank you, Nagi-San."

"You're welcome, though Nagi alone is okay." She softly whispered.

Nagi was cut short as fast footsteps approached the door and the shy girl backed away from the other's bed, returning to the bed opposite; continuing reading her book. Flipping through the pages absentmindedly, she paused to grab a drink from the desk to the left of her bed. Tsuna looked down at his arms, frowning. Bits of bandages covered his arms, blotches of dark red spread along parts of his arms wrapped in white. His thoughts of a calm night faded into an expression of shock as he recognized the couple barging in the quiet room. He suppressed the urge to back away, deeper into the white blankets, anywhere away from the two people. Instead, he bit his bottom lip with trembling hands; gripped the blankets tightly.

"Tsu-kun!" Nana called as she ran into the room, seemingly breathless.

Closing the distance between her and her son, her arms wrapped tightly around the other's neck as she snuggled closely to the injured boy. The brunette in return slowly raised his arm to return the hug, patting her back.

"Thank God you're okay." She chanted to herself, clasping the teens cheeks and checking him, worry etched onto her face.

He shivered, as he noticed another taller figure behind his mother. Sitting still, he waited till Nana let go, wiping her tears. The door slid open and a doctor entered, making his way to the couple. Nagi briefly looked up from her book silently observing the small family then turning her attention back to the papers she read over and over. The doctor bowed as he approached the two, his hand holding onto a clipboard.

"Good evening Mr. And Mrs Sawada. I'm Dr. Shamal." The specialist introduced himself before continuing, giving a small bow, "I would like to have a word with the both of you, regarding..." He paused, glancing at the respective patient, "your son's condition."

With that the adults left the room and conversed outside, their voices slowly fading. Nagi's soft voice filled the room with a question that occupied her mind, "Are they really your parents?"

Tsuna sat frozen and he breathed out a heavy 'yes' in response. The young girl nodded despite not being satisfied with his answer, noticing a small point, "I never got your name."

The brunette's eyes widened and he chuckled, fumbling with his bandaged fingers, "Sorry, my name's Sawada Tsunayoshi. Nice to meet you."

She smiled tearing her gaze of the book, "Tsunayoshi-san. It's a pleasure to meet you."

A blush erupted from the other as he shook his head frantically, "N-no need to be so formal N-Nagi-San! Tsuna is fine!"

The girl closed her book, tired of reading, "If you call me Nagi I'll call you Tsuna."

He sighed scratching his head, "Then can I at least call you Nagi-chan?"

Nagi giggled setting her book to the side, "I guess that would be okay, Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna smiled, and then looked around the room although there was hardly anything to look at. The window was covered by the curtains; the night giving a cold empty colour to the thin fabric. At the far corner a few stacked seats and a single desk decorated the lonely room. There were 2 more empty beds opposite each other next to the occupied beds.

He sighed, suddenly sitting tensely at the sound of the door opening. Nana bowed multiple times, thanking the doctor while Iemitsu stood by her side shaking hands with the other. Dr. Shamal watched the couple enter the room, as the door slid close his warm smile faded into a deep frown. An expression only the brunette caught in a brief moment.

_Through the Doctor's eyes, something was off with their actions. _

Nana smiled, sitting down next to her son as she opened a bag, bringing out a small bottle of water and a lunch box. Opening the black box, 3 rolled eggs and a rice ball filled the inside. Tsuna stared at the contents of the box in confusion, his mother hardly ever cooked.

She playfully hit his forehead, "They're for you silly! I was preparing dinner when we received a call, so I quickly packed the food and headed hear with your father."

Handing the bottle of water, Tsuna gulped down a mouth of water before he pulled the plastic away. Something didn't seem right. Forgetting about the taste, he drank more finding himself thirsty. Unknown to the teen, Iemitsu to his right smirked smugly much to Nagi's surprise. Her heart throbbed faster in fear, though she didn't know what kind of people Tsuna's parents were; their presence alone made her uncomfortable. Nagi hid stiffly behind her thick book, praying that Tsuna's father didn't see her catch his odd actions. As the teen placed the bottle down, he let out a deep breathe; happy his throat didn't feel as dry.

All the while as Nana watched her son drink from the clear bottle she smiled giving the boy another tight hug for comfort despite his small complaints of how he couldn't breathe. Looking at the time she gasped as it was 5 minutes before eight which according to the sign she saw during her rush to the room it, visiting hours was almost up. Iemitsu didn't seem to mind the time, seemingly in his own little world. She then opened the plastic box that contained a small amount of food and wood chopsticks, sliding the chopsticks out of the thin piece of folded paper, she split the connected wood through the middle; lifting the rolled egg.

"Say ahh." she played around with her son, something she hadn't done in ages and dropped the homemade food into his mouth; watching with a pleased expression as her boy did as he was told. "How is it?"

Tsuna swallowed quickly, "I-it's yummy… but I c-can eat myself."

Nana hummed, "I'm glad to hear you liked it." Her smile faded into a strict frown, "No! You have to rest, the doctor said so."

The boy nodded uncertainly, hoping for some sort of interruption to occur; not wanting to be kept around his family. Mentally praying to whoever there was out there, his wish was answered soon enough as a nurse knocked on the door.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry but visiting hours are almost up." The nurse bowed from her waist, before muttering another apology then leaving the room to alert other visitors of the time.

As the nurse left, Nana pouted patting her son's soft hair, "Well, we have to go but I'll leave the food right here," she motioned to the desk next to the bed, "And we'll see you tomorrow! I'll prepare something for lunch so look forward to the food! Good night Tsu-kun!"

She waved, as Iemitsu got up and opened the door. The blonde haired man gave a stern look, before he left, his wife giving her byes for the night; closing the door quietly behind her.

"G-good night…" his smile faltering as the door closed with a click.

Tsuna sighed, recapping the water of bottle, reaching to the side and placing it on the table with the closed box of food. Shuffling back, he leaned back, wincing slightly at the dull pain around his body. Nagi shut the book, knowing that there would be no more visitors felt safer as she left the book to her side. She noticed the brunette shaking slightly as he stared at the bottle of water.

"Tsuna-kun?" she called softly, receiving the attention of the other, "Are you okay?"

The boy seemed to space out for a bit before he suddenly blinked and uttered a quick, "Yes!" He paused, before seemingly calming himself down then giving a gentler reply, "Sorry, I'm okay."

Tsuna could see that Nagi wasn't at all convinced with his statement, getting nervous he repeated himself stuttering, "R-really! I'm fine…"

Nagi frowned; something that the teen thought didn't suit her, before closing her eyes and huffing in a way that made Tsuna think she gave up pursuing his _true_ answer. He glanced down back at the white blankets all around him; he didn't mean to worry the girl at all. However as he dove deeper into thought, he realized a point that unnerved him; _he didn't know whether or not he was genuinely fine. _

He had always been saying he was fine. It was a phrase that just slipped his lips whenever someone bothered to ask how he felt.

_I'm fine_.

A phrase he came to use a lot to comfort himself of everything that happened around him. Somehow it encouraged him to continue with life, everything was perfectly normal. The phrase itself miraculously eased him from what he had to go through. He didn't want to be in pain. Recently its effect of comfort had started to wear off now that he thoroughly thought about it.

_He didn't want that. _

He doubted anyone would want to feel pain, physically and mentally. Yet as much as he wanted to feel at peace, he knew too much comfort would make him lose sight of the harsh reality.

_Illusions of his ideal world, a place where there would be no more torturous pain. A world filled with peace and acceptance. _

Tsuna smiled weakly, unconsciously letting out a quiet giggle. In the quiet room with only 2 occupants, any form of noise was easily picked up. Nagi with sensitive hearing snapped out of her thoughts hearing the humorless chuckle from across the room. Deciding it would be best to do what she always did, she remained silent; leaving the boy older than her by a year to continue his journey through his thoughts.

She sighed, pulling her knees closer to herself as she glanced at the time. 8: 15

Only 15 minutes had passed since Tsuna's parents visited. One hour since Tsuna was wheeled into the room. It was a surprise for her to see a patient being brought into the room, not that she minded. Plenty of patients were brought into the room, but all either ignored her or requested to be brought into another room. Nagi didn't care, preferring the peaceful silence over the insults and remarks of how 'creepy' she was. There was nothing wrong with her, but to everyone a girl that rarely talked and covered an eye would be tagged unpleasant, disturbing or _weird_.

She was just a patient in the hospital, like others. To Nagi there was completely nothing disturbing. The room was just the same as others, white and plain. She didn't have anything in her possession that made her seem odd. All she had around her were some books and a flower vase, nothing unusual.

_She was used to being treated differently. _

_At school, at home, it was the same everywhere. _

Sooner or later Tsuna would do the same. She hoped not. He was the only person she managed to talk to. Nagi bit her lip, looking up from the time to the brunette opposite her. Everybody else ignored what she said, mocked her calling her a loner, outcast; a witch. Although she did well academically and not too bad at sports, it wasn't enough to attain her parents' affection nor was it enough for anyone to accept her.

Leaning back into her bed, she fumbled with the pack of origami paper she found lying on the desk folding the paper diagonally in half. Her thoughts continued to float around randomly as she searched halfheartedly for any comfort, any memory of sort that she found happiness in, anything at all.

_Happiness_.

An emotion Nagi wanted to feel more of. Something that was brought in even the smallest gifts she realized. She smiled as she remembered her first meeting with a small boy in the park years ago before she had to move out of town because of her father's job.

* * *

It was a warm day in summer, 8 years ago in Namimori. Nagi giggled enjoying the warm wind that breezed through as she swung back and forth going higher on the swing. Her purple hair tied back in a ponytail; she wore a plain white shirt and blue shorts with sneakers. It was late in the afternoon when she first met him, a boy who looked about her age. He wore a simple baby blue sweater with khaki brown and orange sneakers, his brown eyes matching the color of his hair. Nagi tilted her head in confusion; it seemed the boy was reluctant to leave his mother's side.

The lady smiled bending down to his height and patted his head seemingly uttering words of comfort to which the boy responded with an uncertain nod before he slowly walked towards the small sandbox at the side.

_Maybe this time she could make a friend?_

She brightened up, ceasing her swinging actions with her legs; the swings slowing down to a stop. Hopping off, she started walking to the sand box her pace excited. She paused suddenly feeling nervous.

_What if he doesn't want to be my friend?_

Nagi froze, keeping her distance from the box as she watched the other's actions. He turned around from patting sand down; meeting gazes with her before his eyes widened and his head quickly looked down then back up; looking around anxiously for his mother. Not finding her, he sat still, mumbling to himself looking back and forth at the girl watching. He stood up, his hands clenched in fists by his side as he turned around to face her. Nagi fidgeted with her hands as she shuffled on her feet.

She panicked, feeling the urge to back out by finding a place to run behind. Searching for anything she gulped, there was nothing close enough to hide behind. Turning around to face the other way, she pouted, figuring out her remaining options. It was only to try to make friends or run away and possibly miss a chance of making a friend. Either way there were possibilities of not making friends at all, making her even more scared. Letting out a deep breathe she whisked around, determination etched into her eyes; her hands shaking in fists close to her chest.

"Will you be my friend?" They both asked at the same time, their faces hidden as they stared into the hard ground.

Nagi snapped her head back up in surprise her cheeks a tinted pink; the same went with the little boy. He blinked multiple times, his head unconsciously tilting to the left, "Really? C-can I be your f-friend?"

She smiled walking closer, "Then can I be your friend too?"

The boy nodded happily, "My name is Tsuna! What's your name?"

"N-nagi! My name is Nagi."

Tsuna's face brightened up, "Nagi. Your name is really cute!"

* * *

Nagi gasped snapping out of the clear memory calling the other's name, "Tsuna-kun!"

The brunette flinched at the unexpected shout of his name, looking back at Nagi's wide eye, "Yes?"

"D-do you remember? We've met before!" She exclaimed, her eye shimmering, "In the park about 8 years ago?" the girl asked when her friend didn't respond.

Tsuna frowned, a sign Nagi thought meant that he had no clue about what she was talking about. Unknowingly she leaned closer to his direction, waiting for his answer. The boy avoided her gaze, fiddling with the bed sheets; he didn't want to disappoint her hopeful glance, but lying wasn't right either.

"W-well… I'm sorry Nagi-chan, I don't really remember…" he paused his attention on the white of the bed, the purple haired teen's shoulders sagging slightly as she sank back into her covers, "B-but, I when I think about that park; I remember how the air was cold and full of white and what someone told to me, though I can't recall who."

At the mentions of white and cold air Nagi lightened up, she nodded motioning for the other to continue to confirm her train of thought.

"'Don't give up yet Tsuna-kun! I'm sure we'll meet again soon, it's a promise' is what I remember hearing." He sighed, something clicking in his mind, "When I think back at that, everything's blurry."

Her smile widened as she her eye watered as she mentally clapped her cheeks, _how could I forget? My first friend. _

Tsuna wanted to bash his head against something, _Why did I forget? How could I forget?_

His eyes widened as he looked back at what he remembered, other than the memory of his father coming home and his mother's joy years ago; his mind was blank. Panicking, Tsuna unconsciously pulled on his hair in distress, an action too obvious to go unnoticed by Nagi.

_Why can't I remember? _

The brunette was snapped out of his thoughts by a single apology and question, "I'm sorry, d-did I make you remember something unpleasant?"

Surprise evidently filled his expression before he shook his head as if dazed by her question, "N-no, sorry I just, um…"

He trailed off not knowing what to say before concluding not to leave her hanging, "It's nothing."

Nagi nodded definitely feeling something off but chose not to question his actions, her head turning to the side; thanking the nurse with a courteous bow of her head for the dinner. The rest of dinner was left in silence, the clinks of glass echoing in the room. Tsuna ate the food with some difficulty from the stiffness of his arms, eventually finishing his dinner with the glass of water provided.

The rest of the evening was spent with the two conversing in which Tsuna ended up asking about her condition out of curiosity.

"Nagi-chan, um why are you in hospital?"

She continued folding more paper cranes with the colorful pieces of paper, decorated with different designs; placing the finished crane among the pile that built up over the course of their conversation.

"I was sick with pneumonia…" Nagi muttered, starting another crane.

Tsuna frowned mumbling an apology out of habit, "But you're better right?"

The girl giggled, "Of course I am! I've stayed here for some time but the doctor says that they need to double check my condition before allowing me to leave. I might stay a week or so at most here."

He smiled, "That's great to hear."

"What about you?"

"… A car accident, I'm lucky enough to be awake right now; I suppose." He shrugged.

Nagi stared at him, disbelief expressed through her facial expression, "What were you doing? You almost got hit by a car when we were kids as well…"

He chuckled, "I ran out on the road because I saw a turtle about to be crushed, however I don't know where it disappeared to… It sounds a little silly doesn't it?"

She shook her head, "I don't think so."

The brunette sighed, glancing yet again at the time; 20 minutes to 10. Hearing a yawn, he looked across the room seeing Nagi put a hand above her mouth before she blinked, wiping her watery eye, "S-sorry, I feel a little tired."

Tsuna responded with a small nod of understanding, ushering her to sleep, "Good night then."

Nagi shyly smiled before turning to her side and falling asleep muttering a soft, "Good night."

* * *

Tsuna's lips curved upward as his mind was left afloat with his thoughts in the midst of the ghostly night, as time continuing to march on. He didn't like being left alone; it made him feel so isolated. All abandoned in the world, a ghost. His mind couldn't take the thought, his mental world would descend into one of which he hated, filled with memories of pain, discomfort and insecurity. Being alone made him unconsciously wonder countless of things he wouldn't normally think about.

_No one believed him__, what made him think Nagi would?_

He remembered that day clearly, sometimes finding himself trapped within the vivid memory. No one bothered to listen, tired of his lies. He was like the boy who cried wolf, except no one came to his aid the first time he called for help, his first cry of help was genuine.

_No one bothered to listen__, what made him think Nagi would?_

Everyone in the neighborhood had heard the only son of the Sawada Iemitsu and Nana spout the same excuses, pitying the boy for his want of even more attention; although he had 2 loving parents, went to school and had everything he needed. His neighbors just couldn't understand the reason to why the boy continued to tell lies, had he not been taught that lying was bad? Or was it that he was too stubborn to learn from his repeated mistakes? That's what everyone thought. That's why no one listened. To the abused teen, everything was different; through his perspective and through other people's perspective, he could imagine what they thought about him. He could tell everyone; again not a single soul would pay attention.

_**His parents were masters at the art of deceiving. **_

They were the reason no one believed him. No matter what proof he thought he could escape with, they crushed his hopes of proving that all his assumed lies were the truth. Pictures to videos, they were all taken and disposed of. Hidden voice recorders were found and broken. Those who knew of the small family believed that the mother and father loved their son and wouldn't hurt their only child the way the teen described their malicious actions.

_Of course they wouldn't hurt me in public_

The brunette thought bitterly as he reflected on previous occasions he walked out of the house with either one of his parents or both on what they called a _family outing. _Both acted loving, like everything was normal. Like nothing odd happened within the household. Like everything was _**fine**_. The reason no one believed their said actions, it was apparent that everything was perfectly fine. Even he found himself believing that everything was **fine**.

Tsuna chuckled darkly to himself, his mind occupied with a single question.

_Would Nagi believe his words of truth, or would she join the others, blindly deceived by lies? _

**After all he was just a boy who ****sought**** attention, the lonely boy who cried wolf. **

* * *

So um... how was it? Did I give a little SURPRISE?! 0 w 0

Hopefully I did ^ ^|||

I hope that you guys don't get bored of bits and bobs of memories that pop up in these chapters...

Thank you very much for reading this chapter! And also thank you to everyone's words of encouragement!

Review replies:

**mangopudding **- Thank you very much!

**Soul Vrazy **- O-oh thank you! Um well no.. I don't have a beta ^ ^;

**Cocoaflower **- A-are you okay? XD Hehe, Enzo is from Leon~

**Final Syai Lunar Generation **- 0/ A /0 T-thank you very much!

**Juusan13 **- / Thank you very much! Sorry for the wait!

**NFGdP **- ; n ; I agree, it hurts a lot to be called all those depressing things...

**KhRfan12 **- Hehe here's the chapter~ Thanks for reviewing!

**lie rabbits **- ^ ^ Thank you very much! We get to see more of Nana here~ Hoho, we shall see if this is all connected to the mafia or not :D

**Guest **- TT w TT thank you so much! Yes I will be continuing with Eternal Time, but I'm having a little trouble with it haha...

**TsunaFan247 **- TT/w/TT Thank you very much! I hope it doesn't bore you 0 . 0

**Bishi-bishi **- I-it's okay XD Though you guessed wrong~

**MacadamiaMistress **- ; w ; Thank you very much!

**Dawn Tea **- O-oh... I-i'm sorry... But I hope you enjoy reading it?

**asuka5271** - Hehe I'm glad you're enjoying this fanfic! Thank you!

**Taira-keimei **- / Thank you very much!

**XxShadowfangxX **- ^ ^ Here's the next chapter~ Hope you enjoyed!

Feel free to write down what you think!

Thank you again to everyone who's commented, favorited and followed this fanfic! It really means a lot to me! *bows*


	5. Chapter 5: Scars of the haunting past

H-hi there? Um... I just want to thank everyone once again for all the support. (; w ;)

I know I take forever to upload something new so... sorry... Even though I apologize, I doubt I will be able to update as frequent as others (I wish I could though) but I will do my best anyway!

So uh... here's the next chapter? I hope you guys enjoy?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Scars of the haunting past

A boy the age of 12 sniffed as he was sent out of the school counselor's office, the door shut behind him with a slam- courtesy of the member of staff inside. Not even the counselor, someone the teachers' repeatedly reminded the students to go to when one had a problem in school or at home, listened. The brunette slowly walked through the empty corridors, the setting suns' rays lighting the wall a dark orange – a color the student loved.

It reminded him of someone who actually listened. Someone who believed in what he said and comforted him whenever he came in crying afterschool. She had beautiful chestnut brown hair and matching warm welcoming eyes.

Continuing his way through the school, he passed by his classroom to pick up his bag and books. Wiping his eyes, he went for the door when he spotted the flower vase at the back of the classroom. He doubted anyone gave the poor plant water, being one of the few members of the class that cared about the flower; with the vase in his hands and a packed bag on his back, he turned to the sink outside the classroom. The splashing of water against metal echoed throughout the empty corridor, glowing warm yet dark orange. A small smile decorated his face as water dripped into the small vase; it looked as if the flower was happy.

Turning the tap off, he returned through the hallways alone with a flower vase. He stared at the single pink flower, "Are you lonely sitting alone in there?"

To others he might've looked like an idiot talking to something that would never reply, but he didn't care, no one was around anyway. It was nice to talk to something, in his opinion even if it was an inanimate object. Surely it had feelings like humans, right? He let out a giggle at the thought of the plant replying, brightening up as he wiped his tears, "I know what I'll do! Tomorrow I'll bring you a friend, so you won't be so lonely anymore!"

The young boy smiled, returning the vase in its original place before shutting the classroom door and heading towards the entrance. The sun let out an even darker hue, the sky changing colour to a dark blue. He sighed looking at the setting sky, spotting a faint rainbow colored streak before the night settled in. Gripping his bag strap tightly, he walked home; savoring each moment he had left outside. Soon he found himself standing in front of the place people would call _home__._ Taking a deep breathe upon entering, he attempted to mentally prepare himself for the scolding he was about to face.

He entered and placed his shoes to the side, immediately turning to go to his room on the second floor when he was stopped by a figure walking down the stairs; purposely blocking his way. She had brown hair and eyes like his, wearing an apron over her long sleeved shirt and pants. Her eyes held no sign of affection for the boy as she pushed him down and out of her way.

She smiled in a way that made the child shiver, "How was your talk with the school counselor?"

He froze, quickly deciding to act like he knew nothing, "S-school counselor?"

Her eyes narrowed, "Don't play dumb with me Tsuna."

Things went too fast for the boy and the next thing he knew, his cheek was left with a stinging sensation. He bit his lip, in effort not to cry, hand slowly reaching up to his face.

"I know that you had a talk with the counselor about home." She hissed, smacking the boy the other way.

Tsuna looked up rigidly, his facial expression easily screaming out one word, _how__?_

Nana laughed, "How? They called of course. And let me guess, the _new _one didn't believe you either."

She mocked the boy teasingly, "Of course they wouldn't believe you my boy. And do you know why?"

Pausing she leaned close, whispering to his ear, "They think you're a liar."

She giggled, watching as the boy stifled the urge to cry and run away, "You've always been a naughty boy, lying about how we treat you haven't you _and_ disobeying our rules Tsu-kun. You never listen to what we say; even when we told you no one would hear you. It was all for your good don't you think?"

Nana picked a small audio recorder from her pocket, and then threw it on the ground, crushing the device when her foot. Tsuna watched in horror, his mind ransacking possible ways she found out. He had no answer, and he stared at the remains of the recorder - his way out once again being crushed to pieces. Tears welled up in his eyes, dropping down on the floor underneath him.

The witch hummed lightly to herself, a finger tapping her cheek in a thoughtful position, "Now, you've been a naughty boy Tsu-kun. And you know that disobeying means a punishment right?"

He gasped as his wrist was suddenly pulled on, struggling weakly against his mother's iron grip. "W-wait! I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry kaa-san! I won't do it again!"

His cries of apologies seemed to reach her ears as she stopped, cooing bending down, "Aww, it's okay Tsu-kun."

Nana smiled happily as her son nodded vigorously, hiccupping as he wiped his tears. She smiled innocently, fear clearly instilled on him. He tensed even more as she patted his head and hugged him a hand loosely around his neck.

"I know you'll be a good boy from now on, right?" She asked, her hand on his neck playing with the hair behind his neck. Nana could feel Tsuna tense as she continued to wrap his baby hair around her finger then let it go. The boy nodded his heart racing in fear.

"Y-yes." He stuttered, knowing his life would be on the line. _Once again. _

"What's that? I couldn't hear you."

"Y-yes." He said again, louder.

Tsuna gasped as hands circled his neck, nails digging into his skin. Out of instinct his hands reached out and tried to pull her hands away. Panicking, he gurgled out a louder 'yes' only to get a stronger grip around his airway. Struggling, his head spun from the lack of air and he shouted out, "I'm sorry!" As black spots started appearing in his vision he choked, arms falling weakly by his sides.

Nana let go, dropping Tsuna on the floor as she nodded smiling, satisfied, "Good, now you have to be louder or no one will be able to hear what you say."

He greedily breathed in air, head and heart pounding equally as hard. His eyes widened as a silver glint shimmered in his vision and he screamed at the pain tearing his leg apart.

_He could no longer run__._

* * *

Tsuna's eyes snapped open, body trembling. Cold sweat ran down his forehead as he reached hesitantly for his neck. He let out a sigh of relief, wiping the sweat off with his blanket. He felt his neck again; even then he could feel her fingers tightly wrapped around; nails digging into his skin. Staring at the dark ceiling of the hospital, he breathed deeply, his heart still racing from the nightmare.

Although he knew that wasn't a nightmare. It was what really happened, another memory that he could not forget, it stayed; mercilessly haunting him. As much as people called him and teased him for being a cry baby, he had his reasons. It was too much to handle _alone._

Trying not to think of his nightmare any longer, his mind went back to the lady who he trusted on his last year in elementary school.

"Ah, if I remember correctly that was the last time I ever saw her…"

He paused, looking out the window into the depth of the night, "Sasagawa-sensei..."

* * *

Tsuna scrambled hastily towards the sink; a hand over his mouth. He could hear the faint worried shouts of his name and the sound of wheels squeaking from behind him but his head did not register most of her words of panic as she frantically pressed a button, calling for help. The brunette groaned leaning further into the deep metal sink, his mouth agape as he hurled the rest of his stomach's content down the drain. He panted, feeling tears prickle the corners of his eyes. He cried out weakly, intense pain racked his body.

His internal organs felt crushed, especially his stomach. It felt as if someone had continuously punched his stomach in his sleep. Slumping forward, he could barely lift his head to look behind at whoever was rubbing soothing circles on his back. Sweat trickled down his temple and his knees buckled. Tsuna panted spitting out more of the awful remains before grasping for the tap. He let out a low grumble, his hand slipping from the cool touch of the knob. His fingers barely reached the knob and he gave up, arms dropping tiredly. Nagi from behind seeing as Tsuna struggled to stay conscious pulled turned the tap, helping him access tap water.

Grabbing one of the disposable cups stacked by the sink, she filled the cup with water. Pouring bit by bit, she watched worried as Tsuna spat it out after a bit. She repeated the process, letting out a squeak as he suddenly coughed up more of his half-digested food, chest heaving for a steady pace of breathe. Out of habit when in a bad situation she jumped on the spot in panic as she glanced at the entrance to the room, a hand to her lips.

"H-hold on okay Tsuna-kun!" she spun around to check on him again, "A n-nurse should be coming soon…"

His spinning world did not help in clearing his mental state, nor did it help with his hurling stomach. He gritted his teeth; the cause of his had to be from something he had digested. The only thing that tasted rancid was the bottle of water he was given. Through his muddled train of thoughts, he had concluded the source of his problem.

_His parents were __obviously __planning something__._

Nagi continued patting his back softly, "Are you feeling better?"

Dazed, the teen drowsily nodded before collapsing onto his knees. Making out a purple in contrast to his white surroundings he gave a weak smile to the other.

"I'm s-sorry for the trouble." He paused, "I-I f-feel a bit b-better."

The young girl nodded uncertainly, looking back at the sink. Bits remained and she poured water on the sides of the sink; washing away the remains. Bending down, she pulled Tsuna's arm around her shoulder then counted out loud to three before gently standing up. The brunette's head hung low as he hung barely conscious while Nagi struggled to maintain her balance with an extra weight to her left. Taking small steps, reaching the bed; she laid the other out while waiting for a nurse. She had no idea what happened, just a few minutes ago they were talking; then all of a sudden Tsuna's made his move towards the sink.

Biting her lips nervously she paced around wondering to herself, 'What if I just made Tsuna-kun's condition worse by moving him?'

At the thought she prayed her actions weren't wrong, her head snapping up to the sound of the door slamming open.

* * *

Shamal sighed then sipped from a cup of dark coffee by his side, leafing through papers of test results and profiles of patients. Checking the time he groaned, 9:00. Time just seemed to be moving slower and slower every time he looked at it. Going through mountains of folders, he found what he was looking for. He slipped the file open, scanning over bits of background information recorded by the hospital.

_Surname: Sawada  
Given name: Tsunayoshi  
Date of birth: 1999-10-14  
Blood type: A_

Flipping onto the next page of hospital records, there was hardly any data. His last visit was 2006-11-12. The doctor nodded, seems the boy did not get as sick as other kids. He frowned, at the lack of information then stood up gathering loose pieces of paper in the clean folder; then headed out of his office, his footsteps the only sound that echoed through the corridor.

Reaching one of the many identical doors, Shamal let out a long sigh, a hand weaving through his dark locks as he watched -in a perverted way- his assistant going over the files of information; not a hint of interest reflected her olive green orbs. He watched her inspect a bottle of water collected from his patient's room.

"What do you think it is?" He asked her, sitting on a chair close by; making sure the door was securely shut behind him.

She hummed expression serious as ever as she thought of possible suggestions, after a minutes pause she replied, "I would say colchicine."

The doctor nodded in understanding, allowing the young poison expert to continue, "The symptoms for this particular poison match perfectly with this patient of yours."

"Thanks for the information Bianchi; however it is only a suspicion of mine. I wouldn't want him to be dying any time soon while he is under my care or who knows what Reborn will do." The doctor shivered at the thought.

At the mention of a certain raven man, the lady identified as Bianchi's cheeks flushed a light pink and she coughed covering her blush as she went over the recorded video footage of the room.

Bianchi reviewed her list of visible symptoms as she tapped the top of her pen lightly on her chin. Leafing through the profile with a tag 'Sawada Tsunayoshi' she scanned through his medical records, spinning on her chair to face Shamal.

"According to this record this is his second time being sent to hospital from a car accident." She blankly stated, pointing at an underlined bunch of words, "Which was about 7 years ago."

Shamal picked the sheet then double checked the information, glancing questioningly at his assistant, "Memory loss?"

She shrugged in response, "That's what the doctor in charge then wrote."

He shook his head then handed back the sheet to Bianchi at a desk, "The boy's lucky, it didn't look like he didn't obtain worse injuries."

Leaning back on his chair, his eyes narrowed as he fumbled with the glasses previously tucked away in his pocket, "Did you..." he paused somewhat hesitant to ask, "Did you see the state his body was in?"

At the question Bianchi lifted her head, then removed her headphones and nodded, "It was surprising to see such scars and fresh wounds." She closed her eyes, deeply in thought, "But it's odd that someone had tried to hide them."

Her gaze hardened as she frowned, looking straight at the doctor, "Using illusions."

Shamal turned away from her intimidating stare. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted movement from another screen. Immediately he stood up, his chair nearly toppling over, his eyes widening. He cursed under his breathe, and then ran out of the room in a haste. Bianchi sat, confused at the other's hurried actions before spinning around and checking the screens. It was then she understood why he had left in a hurry.

* * *

Nagi's shoulders sagged in relief as she breathed out, comforted by the doctor's presence in the room as he checked Tsuna's condition. She watched as Shamal took notes, and she froze, noticing him shaking his head with a frown. Sitting at the edge of her bed, her eyes followed his figure around as he measured Tsuna's temperature.

Shamal grunted in displeasure as he noted down Tsuna's current temperature and notes for his state. Slipping the file back to its place at the foot of the bed, he turned around to face Nagi, still quietly watching. He smiled, patting her pale shoulder picking out that she was worried, _'how adorable' _he thought to himself.

"He'll be alright, if that's what you're wondering."

A simple sentence, yet Shamal easily saw its effect on Nagi. The worry in her eyes faded and she smiled, glad to hear Tsuna would be fine, "Thank you doctor."

He shook his head saying it was his job, "You did a good job in helping him."

With that he left waving a bye to Nagi as the door closed. His smile slowly faded and he felt a bit guilty for lying. Despite repeating that sentence a few times to others worried about one's state, there was always uncertainty in his mind. He was not 100% certain a patient would make it, yet his or her relatives or friends needed to be reassured that the hospital was doing its best to support, that there was a chance the patient would make it out alive.

Nagi would just be one of the people he was 'reassuring' in order for her not to worry too much. He nodded to himself, _he was just reassuring them_. His frown deepened at the state Tsuna was in. He could already see the brunette was suffering too much, first having fractured ribs and then probably poisoning.

Shamal mentally congratulated him for continuing to live and hoped he would not give up even after he was released from the hospital.

He gritted his teeth, recalling the hand mark he spotted around the other's neck. It seemed Nagi did not notice, much like any other people. The fact Nagi couldn't see it despite being at a close range confirmed what Bianchi had mentioned. Although it was faint, he could see the outlines of the person's fingers well. He growled in frustration, the problem would be that practically anybody could be responsible for covering his wounds with illusions. Reaching the same room he left earlier, he noticed Bianchi had left – not even a note remained on her desk.

He sat down, the chair protesting with a squeak. Leaning back on his chair he stared at the ceiling, mind floating back to yesterday's events. He closed his eyes, tired from staying up all night.

* * *

_Scars_

The boy was filled with them after the dirty sheets of white were stripped off his body; much to the ladies confusion as through their eyes, only his pale skin remained. They were all over his arms, legs, back and chest. Some were old and healed; others recent. Shamal's eyes widened as he stepped closer, the nurses already wiping all the blood off for the two still unconscious. As more of the blood was cleaned from the middle-school student, more wounds were revealed.

With no surprised reactions from the nurses, he concluded they were illusions, only he could see through them. He would never be fooled by them. He frowned in deep thought, _who _was the current question - the only question.

_Who was trying to cover up his wounds? _

He knew from observation most were cuts from sharp thin objects, deep enough to leave traces of where it was through. Closing his eyes, he then turned to check on the driver, physical condition not as bad however he knew from inspection the driver's legs had been crushed from the crash. Shamal nodded to the nurse, a silent sign of approval that he could be taken away for checkup.

The teen identified from his hospital records as Sawada Tsunayoshi twitched at the gentle dabbing of alcohol covered cotton over his fresh cuts. Soon he was bandaged in clean sheets, resting quietly on the bed. Taking a closer look at the two, Shamal observed their injuries; however he was not satisfied knowing that there was more to than the eye can see.

* * *

Shamal grunted, as he felt his shoulder being moved from side to side. Shifting his position, he was left at peace for a brief moment before he heard the ringing of an alarm clock blaring right by his ear. He groaned, annoyed that his peaceful surroundings suddenly erupted in noise. Scratching his hair, he slowly sat up; muscles aching. He stretched his arms, yawning as he looked for the source of noise.

"Finally you're up." Bianchi muttered as she switched the alarm of the clock off, "It's already 1:30 in the afternoon."

The doctor sighed, again he had fallen asleep on the desk. Picking up a folder from the side he pretended to be leafing through the stacks of paper, his eyes drooped before his ears picked up the other's quiet mumbling although she sounded uncertain.

"Hayato's also had similar poisoning…" She muttered, "Most of the symptoms are the same... so far."

Shamal lifted his head from sheets of paper he had 'read' filled with detailed reports, he repeated, "Hayato?"

Bianchi turned around, not expecting him to hear her, "Yes, you know how he is. Up to now he continues to be involved in fights with gangs."

Her hold on a pen tightened, and it shook from how tight her grip was, "Then one day it went too far and he was poisoned."

The doctor leaned back in his chair knowing his former student well enough to expect situations like Bianchi described, "I see, so how is he now?"

Turning back to her own desk she continued, "I guess he's fine, I haven't heard from him for some time."

Shamal nodded, Hayato always tried to keep his distance from his family after he found out about his mother's death. He half-heartedly smiled, thinking back to how the teen would follow him as a child, eager to learn more about handling dynamite as weapons. He chuckled remembering how he copied his hairstyle.

Curious he asked, "Is he still playing the piano?"

Bianchi sighed then took a sip of water from a glass, "He's rarely ever home, though I doubt it. I haven't heard him play even after his mother stopped visiting years ago... before he ran away."

* * *

W-well... that's it for now? I'm sorry, I just have a feeling this chapter is ... not really well written... -sighs-

I hope it didn't bore you guys too much... and that you actually felt even a tiny bit entertained, sorry just full of paragraphs and not much speech but I didn't think that it would fit in certain places...

(Yay! A mention of Gokudera and the Sasagawa family in there!)

Review replies:

**Hanasaki**** - **Hahaha I guess it is quite depressing... But just a warning, I feel that the later chapters will be even more depressing... (^ ^);

**Cocoaflower** - Thank you so much! (; w ;)

**Basuke Vongola-Style - ***melts* Thank you so much! I hope you liked this chapter as well and again sorry for the extremely slow updating (; n ;)

**Azrayah **- Thank you so much! (; A ;)

**Soul Vrazy **- I thank you very much for your offer, (and I'm sorry for my extremely late answer) though for now I feel like working alone... But, if in the future I am in need of a beta-reader would you still like to take up the job? (; w ;)

**Guest **- Well... hm... I have plans for the girls to appear... and their roles but I haven't thought about possible roles Hana could take... (I'm sorry if that doesn't answer your question) Thank you so much (TT w TT)

**JackFrost14 **- *cries* Thank you so much!

**Xxferessa-TanXx **- (^ w ^) I hope so too! Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!

**Fi Suki Saki **- Hahaha well, there is a mention of the Sasagawa family and a bit of Gokudera (plus Bianchi), don't worry, they'll appear in time :) Hm... Don't worry, I don't plan in having any romance at all XD

**NFGdP **- Well, the tiny detail in this chapter helped you understand why he doesn't remember much about his childhood :)

**Xiang Yun **- XD Maybe some already have but not yet taken action? Thanks for reading!

**MissSexyRain **- (^ w ^) Thank you for putting your opinions down! We shall see if Dino does know Iemitsu, and if Reborn will also be involved ;)

I won't answer your questions as it might reveal some things but I will answer them in future chapters - please bear with my slow updates (. _ .)||

**Final Syai Lunar Generation **- (; A ;) Thank you so much! I'm sorry, you probably had to re-read everything again (. _ .)

**XxShadowfangxX **- Colchicine (o . o) XD I'm glad you liked Nagi appearing! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Koike **- E-eh! (; n ;) I'm sorry for updating so late...

**Don't Smile **- (0 A 0) *hands tissue* I hope you don't mean that I made you cry (; n ;) I'm sorry...

**Ayz283 **- (; w ;) Thank you so much!

**Juusan13 **- I hope this chapter answered your question! As for Dino ... we shall see more of him in future chapters (yay!)

**TsunaFan247 **- (TT w TT) T-thank you so much! Uwaa I don't know what to say!

**AnEdgyTeenager **- (; w ;) T-thank you so much!

**Dawn Tea **- (; A ;) Again thank you so much! (/)

**Tiger723 **- Thank you so much! (/) Again just thank you so much!

**Taira-keimei **- Hehe I'm sorry (/n/) You probably had to re-read everything again... Thank you for patiently waiting!

**mangalover123blue - **Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! :D

**charm13insomnia **- (; A ;) Thank you so much!

**otaku908** - Sorry! Thank you for taking interest in this story! (; w ;)

**Estelle Lumene **- *nods* I agree with what you say about how easy it is to deceive others... I thank you for placing your opinion down! (I'm sorry I don't know how to respond...)

* * *

Um... once again thank you very much guys!

And also since I feel I'm doing a horrible job in bringing out the more 'perverted' side to Shamal (I just couldn't get it to fit with the situation...) , I'm sorry if the characters that will be mentioned are extremely out of character...

Finally, about the poison and what Shamal does as a doctor, I'm sorry if they're horribly inaccurate since I really don't know about these sort of things. However I will do my best to make it as realistic as possible in terms of how to cure and what happens around in the hospital.

(By the way, all that Shamal does is what I think doctor's do in an office?) If you have any points on how doctor's work or anything please don't hesitate to tell me!

One question to you readers out there: would you prefer if I didn't write a response back after each chapter?

Cause I'm a bit curious... Thanks (^/^)

Thank you again for taking time to read this chapter! (I hope it wasn't too boring...)


End file.
